A Challenge Is Being Issued!
by Wingd knight
Summary: Cassandra Cain is one of my favorite characters in comics and I am a little miffed that she gets so little proper attention, so I am putting forth this story bases challenge! It is very broad and easy enough to do so for crying out loud give it a shot already! Look inside for details.


**If Blood Brandy can put out a challenge and get like fifteen decent responses, I figure I can put out one and get at least three. So lets do this!**

**Cassandra Cain, the fourth Batgirl (Third in current continuity) level 9 baddass, owner of some of the driest humor around, awkward as hell half the time and cute as a button half Asian girl who gets next to NO PROPER ATTENTION on this site and AO3. As such I issue this challenge: Romance and comedy oriented stories that involve Cassandra as the female lead. Note that this does not mean she has to be the main character, just that the main pairing has to include her as one of the two members.**

**TAG RESPONSES WITH: **'Wingd Knight's Cass Cain Challenge'** in story summaries! And leave a comment on this challenge stating you have taken it up if you do! I want to read them!**

**Suggestions for bonus points:**

**Cassandra/ Dick Grayson**

**Cassandra/ Danny Phantom**

**Cassandra/ Harry Potter**

**Cassandra/ Percy Jackson**

**Cuddle bug Cassandra**

**Cassandra and her SO kick some ass together**

**No nerfing either character**

**Amalgam universe**

**Meeting while one or both are depressed**

**Little speaking, lots of 'talking' between the leads- or at least on Cassandra's part**

**In the event that the male lead has no martial skills, Cass trains them**

**Awkwardly introducing each other to friends and family**

**Funny drunk scene**

**Jealous friends**

**And now to add something that makes this post allowable by the regulations of FF dot net:**

"No." Jason growled, "No way in FUCK are you two allowed to date. Nu uh. Nope." The other members of the Bat family nodded or hummed their agreement at the second Robin's declaration.

"You don't really have a say in this Jay. All we want is all of you to accept it and give us your blessings." Dick sighed, hugging his new girlfriend a little closer with one arm. Cassandra herself looked at her friends and family with an almost blank expression, but everyone there could see the worry she was trying to hard to hide.

"You don't get it do you Dickie?" Jason growled, "This can't be allowed!"

"An why not Jason? Give me one damn reason why we shouldn't be together!" Dick demanded.

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how much money we all have running on who you end up with?" The former serial killer all but shrieked.

"...Actual bet?" Cassandra muttered confused. Sure she had heard several members of the family and the various other heroes that she had worked with since joining laughingly mention some kind of betting pool regarding her boyfriend's love life, but she always figured it was a joke.

"I have over a grand on you getting back with Starfire damn it!" Jason yelled in lieu of answering.

"Only a grand? You are a cheap bastard Jason." Tim shook his head. "I have five on him being with Barbara."

"Five hundred on Power Girl." Huntress admitted.

"Eight hundred on Lady Donna." Alfred said seemingly off handily.

"... Ten grand on Kory'Ander and Barbara bother." Bruce grunted.

The new couple had no words. Just... how were they supposed to respond to that?

"Hey didn't Roy say he'd go for Cass?" Barbara asked from the main computer.

"That's right!" Jason yelped, "He got super drunk like a year ago and said that Dick would end up like him and Wally and go for a pretty and scary Asian girl who could kick his ass with a glare! He bet like two and a half grand on it!... SHIT! Now I owe freaking ROY money! God damn it!"

"Don't bring it up. If he blacked out we can just say we all lost and no one will have to pay out." Tim told his predecessor.

"... So other than the money thing, you all are okay with Cass and I?" Dick asked cautiously.

"What? Oh, no. If you two are happy go for it. Just remember to lock the damn door when you want to dance with eachother. God knows we don't want to see that." Jason waved the first protege off.

Before Dick could even try and formulate a response to the blow off Cass pulled his chin to face her and pecked him on the lips before drawing back and giving him a small smile. '_You know what? I'll just take the win.' _Dick thought happily.

**Right, that's that. Now go out there and WRITE!**


End file.
